1. The Field
The present invention relates to a refrigerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is a household appliance for storing food at low temperatures over extended periods.
Specifically, depending on the locations of their refrigeration compartments and freezer compartments, refrigerators can be categorized into top mount refrigerators having the freezer compartment provided at the top, bottom freezer refrigerators having the freezer compartment provided at the bottom, and side by side refrigerators having the refrigeration compartment and freezer compartment arranged to the left and right of each other.
Also, a plurality of shelves on which food is placed, and box-shaped drawers open at the top for storing vegetables or fruit may be provided inside a refrigerator. Also, an ice maker may be installed within the freezer compartment or the refrigeration compartment, or on the rear of a door. In addition, depending on the product, a dispenser may be provided at the front of a refrigerator door to dispense water or ice, and a home bar structure may be provided on a refrigerator door to enable storing and removal of beverages or vessels filled with water without having to open a door of the refrigerator.